Industrial and process control systems include various types of control equipment used in industrial production, such as supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, distributed control systems (DCS), and other control equipment using, for example, programmable logic controllers (PLC). These control systems are typically used in industries including electrical, water, oil, gas, and data. Using information collected from remote stations in the field, automated and/or operator-driven supervisory commands can be transmitted to field control devices. These field devices control local operations, such as the speed of an electrical motor. Industrial control systems/process control systems may require electrical isolation between power transmission and control equipment. For example, optical equipment can be used for signal transmission to electrically isolate devices, prevent ground loops, and so forth.